


Adam & Eve

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [17]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: The answer to the question why Zelda's performance as Eve was really that scandalous.





	Adam & Eve

Zelda was sitting in the High Priest’s office, suggestively drawing on a cigarette and letting her bored gaze wonder through the room. Next to her, Faustus Blackwood was shifting in his chair, wearing a smug grin on his face. His chest was naked and he was only wearing jeans, since she was wrapped up in his shirt.

The High Priest – her _brother,_ one should mention – was pacing through the room, probably with a blood pressure as high as possible. He was trying very hard not to look either of them in the eyes. “You are aware that I could have you suspended from the Academy Zelda, are you?”

Zelda shrugged. “For what?” she wanted to know, taking another drag from the cigarette. “Playing my part very authentically?” Honestly, her portrayal of Eve in the yearly play was bound to be legendary. _Everyone_ would remember the moment she had stepped onto the stage, naked, only covered by her hair and a thin scarf around her hips. Which was precisely the reason she was sitting her now, in Faustus’ shirt, being yelled at by her brother.

Edward shot her a deadly stare. His initial reaction really had been priceless. She had never seen him so close to a heart attack before. It had been pretty amusing. “You know exactly for what!” he hissed at her now, leaning against the heavy desk like he was fearing to faint if he did not have its support.

Zelda continued to smoke in silence, exchanging a brief look with Faustus, who had played Adam this evening. The precise reason why he was sitting in his office too.

“And you”, Edward scoffed now, crossing his arms. “Sleeping with a student? _”_ The vein at his forehead began to appear. Bad sign, definitely. “ _On stage?”_ he added, properly horrified.

Faustus gave Edward an amused look, followed by an unbothered shrug. “Come on, it was backstage”, he replied, leaning back in his chair.

Zelda could see the abs on his chest moving, distracted for a faint second. She had been fooling around with him for quite some time now, but nothing could beat the rush of excitement when he had ripped the little clothes she was wearing from her right there behind the curtain. That had most definitely been a very convincing portrayal of Adam and Eve.

Her brother looked like he was going to explode any second. For a second he seemed out of words. Zelda tapped some of the ash from her cigarette, letting it crumble to the ground.

“Can I leave?” Faustus broke the silence, already sitting up straight. “You actually have no reason to keep me here”, he added.

Edward huffed. “Sex with students is not allowed”, he said, jaw tensed. Like he had to force himself to speak the words out loud.

Zelda couldn’t prevent a little amused grin. Actually, Faustus was not even a true professor just yet, but he had taken a few seminars here and there. None of hers, though, so she had never bothered with the terms.

Now, he was rolling his eyes. “Since when do you care who I sleep with, Edward?” he asked, getting up from his chair. “Jealous?” he teased, eyes sparkling when he – almost casually – let a hand run over Zelda’s back and lingered there just a second too long.

Her brother gave him another death stare, looking like he was about to strangle him. “Stay away from my sister”, he warned, giving Zelda a glance which very clearly said _no talking back._

As usual, she ignored him. She took another drag from the cigarette. “I don’t think that is any of your business”, she replied, smiling innocently. “I was just playing my role very well, you know.”

Faustus chuckled behind her. “You can keep the shirt”, he muttered under his breath, one last triumphant look at Edward, and then walked towards the door to leave the office.

Now she was alone with her brother. Marvellous. Zelda was still smirking lightly, trying not to meet his eyes.

Edward was glaring at her like she was the one and only family disappointment. “The only reason I am not suspending you is because you’re my sister”, he told her, like that was supposed to me a merciful decision. “But if you ever disgrace me like that again-”  
  
She cut him off. “I get the idea, thank you.” Amused, she blew some cigarette smoke into his face. “You have to admit, it was a _great_ performance. I’m a natural!” She didn’t specify whether she was referring to acting or other activities done on stage tonight.

Her brother ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He looked about twenty years aged. “You’re killing me”, he muttered.


End file.
